What Now, Betty?
by Isis Uptown
Summary: Betty learns of Henry's return, and the truth about Charlie, all in the same morning.


**What Now, Betty?**

**Chapter One**

Betty got dressed for the work day. She reached for her tights, and decided against them. A few days before, when she realized she couldn't bear to wear tights in the sweltering city heat, Gio had commented, "I like that look."

"I feel like it's inappropriate for the office, but it's so hot today!" was Betty's reply.

"No way," said Gio, "a lot of the women at _Mode_ go without stockings; Alexis and Mrs. Meade never wear stockings, and they run the place. I know you don't want to be just another _Mode _girl, but in this case, I think it might be all right."

Since then, Betty had convinced Hilda to give her a pedicure, and she certainly liked her how her pretty pink toenails looked in open-toed shoes.

Betty went downstairs for breakfast, inhaling the smell of her father's _huevos motuleños. _"Good morning, Dad," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, _mija!_" he replied, in equal good cheer, "I'm going to work with _su novio _today."

Betty blushed, though she knew that _novio_ meant "boyfriend" as well as "fiancé." She'd been seeing Gio for six weeks now, and in that time, Henry had returned to Tucson, and Charlie had delivered a baby boy. "That's great, Dad. Are you and Gio still working on Creole recipes?"

"Yes," he answered, "Creole and Cajun, though I'm still trying to figure out the difference."

**Chapter Two**

"Good morning, Amanda," said Betty, arriving at work.

"Good morning," said Amanda, "nice pedicure." Amanda stopped short. Had she just complimented Betty! She hadn't meant to, but Betty's pedicure _was _nice. Wait, when had Betty stopped wearing opaque tights?

"Thanks, Amanda," said Betty, continuing to her office.

Daniel was already at this desk when Betty arrived. He motioned her into his office. When she entered, he asked "Betty, did you know about this?"

Betty was puzzled. "Know about what, Daniel?"

Daniel realized that Betty didn't already know the news he was about to give her. "Henry Grubstick is coming back to Meade Publications."

**Chapter Three**

Gio and Ignacio worked side by side in the kitchen at Gio's Deli. They were preparing a fried shrimp po-boy, according to instructions from Mr. Alton Chaisson, whom they'd met at the Zydeco music festival six weeks before. Gio and Mr. Chaisson had exchanged email addresses and Gio kept learning more about the food that made Louisiana one of the fattest states of the union.

"So, we're putting fried food onto bread, and adding mayonnaise" said Ignacio, "I thought Mexicans had an unhealthy diet."

"And Puerto Ricans, and Italians, too," added Gio. The two men laughed. "Too bad it's so expensive to prepare boiled crawfish," added Gio.

"I don't think Justin could handle it!" joked Ignacio. When the group had sampled the tiny, delicious crustaceans at the festival, Justin had been horrified by the creatures, and the messy way of eating them.

Gio imitated Justin's reaction, "They're still in their little _bodies_!" The men started laughing again.

"_Mijo_, I'm glad you're seeing Betty, and that you're such a part of our family now." Ignacio spoke sincerely to the younger man.

The term of endearment from Ignacio warmed Gio's heart. He adored Betty, and her wonderful family was a bonus, too. Mr. Chaisson would have said it was "_lagniappe._"

"Betty is wonderful, Ignacio. _La familia de Suarez _is wonderful."

**Chapter Four**

At her desk, Betty tried to focus on her work. She couldn't figure out why Henry was returning. Charlie had the baby, and Henry had vowed to raise his child.

Her phone rang, and when she answered, Amanda said "Betty, there's someone named Charlie here to see you." Betty was too stunned to answer, and Amanda continued, "She's on her way in."

Within a moment, Charlie entered, carrying a beautiful redhead baby, accompanied by Dr. Farkus.

"Charlie? Dr. Farkus?" was all Betty could think to say.

"Hello, Betty," said Dr. Farkus.

"What's going on?" asked Betty.

"Well, Betty," said Charlie, indicating the baby, "when Louis here was born with red hair, Henry calculated the odds of him and me having a baby with red hair. Never mind that _I _have red hair. He insisted on a DNA test!"

"I thought you already had one, and that the baby's name was Luca, after Luca Pacioli, the father of accounting." Betty said.

"Well, I lied about that one, and Gabe is the father. He prefers the name Louis," answered Charlie. Dr. Farkus, Gabe, looked at Betty sheepishly.

"Why are you so indignant that Henry wanted a DNA test if you were cheating on him _and_ lied about the first test?" demanded Betty, finally grasping what was happening.

"Because, Betty, I didn't want _you_ to win," Charlie replied.

Betty felt a rush of sympathy for Dr. Farkus, and for Henry, but nothing but contempt for Charlie. "Please leave my office, right now," Betty told Charlie. To Dr. Farkus, she added "I'm sorry."

**Chapter Five**

"Hi, baby," Gio greeted a very distracted Betty, "Amanda told me just to come on in. I think she likes me. Betty, are you O.K.?"

"Oh, Gio!" Betty said, happily, accepting both a kiss and a sandwich from her _novio_. She explained the morning's events to Gio.

"So, Egg Salad is coming back to _Mode_, and the orthodontist is the redheaded 'baby daddy'?" Gio asked, incredulously. "I don't know who I feel worse for, Eggy or Dr. Carrot Top."

Betty nodded in agreement. "Charlie is unbelievable."

"That's putting it nicely." said Gio, who could think of any number of words to describe the woman.

Daniel walked out of his office and greeted Gio. "How are you, Gio? Betty's having a hell of a day, today."

Gio shook Daniel's hand. Though Gio thought Daniel was a spoiled rich boy, he liked him, and knew that he was basically a decent man. "I'm good, Daniel, and I know Betty will get through this day just fine." Gio had faith in Betty's strength.

"Betty," said Daniel, "I can't do anything about that Charlie, but are you all right with Henry returning?"

"Yes, Daniel," Betty answered, "this is an office."

"Thank you, Betty," said Daniel.

**Chapter Six**

Spending her lunch break with Gio had calmed Betty's frazzled nerves. Like Daniel, she couldn't do anything about Charlie. She hoped Dr. Farkus would, well, _grow a pair_ (she was shocked at her own turn of phrase, even if she hadn't said it aloud), and stand up to Charlie. As she was returning to her office from the copy room, Amanda said, "Oh, there you are, Betty. _Someone _is looking for you."

Betty looked over towards Amanda, to see Henry standing at Amanda's desk. "Henry," she said, very coolly, "I heard you were coming back."

Henry looked as sheepish as Dr. Farkus had that morning. "Hi, Betty. I heard about the visit from Charlie. I'm sorry."

"Henry, you don't need to apologize for someone else's behavior." Betty wondered if Henry had always seemed so weak. "You were looking for me, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, yes," Henry hesitated, puzzled by Betty's professional tone, "I need to see Daniel."

"I've been away from my desk, wait here and I'll make sure he's in." Betty walked away, toward her own desk.

A moment later, Betty buzzed Amanda's desk, saying "Send Henry back." She directed Henry to Daniel's office, and returned to the work on her desk.

"Henry, welcome back. Again." said Daniel. Daniel noticed Henry sneaking a look at Betty. "Henry, Betty made her choice weeks ago. Let it go."

Henry, rattled by being caught, answered, "Yes, I know. I was an idiot."

Daniel found himself annoyed, "Henry, let's concentrate on accounting."

**Chapter Seven**

Betty was relieved to get home that evening. Gio was dining with her family; in fact, he was helping her father cook dinner. After dinner, she and Gio were going to go dancing. Even though they'd been dating for six weeks, they hadn't yet, as Betty would say, "you know. . ."

"Betty, if you can't say it," Gio had said, more than once, "I don't want to rush into _doing _it."

"But, Gio, I want to," she'd replied, also more than once.

"You want to _what_, Betty?"

"You know. . ."

"Betty, you don't need to be vulgar, or stop being yourself, but if you can't say 'make love,' you may not be ready."

Thus, though their relationship was very romantic, it was not yet intimate. Hilda wondered why her sister hadn't yet stayed over at Gio's apartment, but Betty hadn't volunteered any explanation.

Justin and Betty were setting the table as Ignacio and Gio put the finishing touches on the _puerco con calabasa_. The doorbell rang. "I got it," called Hilda from the stairway.

A moment later, Hilda came into the dining room. "Betty, it's Henry. He wants to talk to you."

"I'll just be a moment," said Betty to Gio and Ignacio, who were bringing dinner to the table.

As Betty entered the living room, Henry noticed how pretty she looked. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite place it. "Betty," he began, "I know how badly I messed things up."

"Henry," Betty interrupted, "I'm not disagreeing, you did mess things up, but we don't need to keep talking about it. I made a decision, and it was the right decision. It's a shame you came all this way, but we're about to have dinner, and I have to ask you to leave."

Henry realized there was nothing more to say. Once again he found himself saying "I guess I'll see you at the office," as he turned to leave.

The End


End file.
